Valentine's Day
by Skyblue369
Summary: Valentine's Day. Tendershipping.AU. One-shot.Cute & as fluffy as Bakura's hair.


**My first Danfic! XD Hope you like it!**

**It was seven in the morning and Bakura was walking down the shiny glass staircase, staring distastefully at the frames that framed him smiling, which was rare 'till he met Ryou Bakura, his cute husband. But god those frames were hideous, all fluffy and pink. Bakura detested cute fluffy think, Ryou excluded obviously so the first time Ryou put the up there Bakura tore them down and by the next day Ryou had replaced them with cuter frames each time, his husband could be quite persistent at times. A loud chime interrupted his thoughts, he took out his mobile from his pocket. His brother Malik had texted him. He was surprised Malik wasn't usually awake at this time in the morning.**

Hey Bakura-chan

You'll never guess what Marik got me for Valentine's Day!

A new motorbike!XD

P.S What did you get Ryou for Valentines?

-Malik

**Bakura grunted at the girly way Malik had greeted him, he folded his arms over his chest; he knew Marik was only trying to get into his brothers pants. Wait. Hold on a sec, did he just say Valentine's Day was TODAY? Shit what was he going to get Ryou? Nothing, Ryou knew he didn't bother with things like that. But some part of him wanted to get Ryou something, even if it was something small like making him a cup of tea. Liking that idea more and more he made his way to the kitchen, sneaking past Ryou who was engrossed in reading a book in the lounge room.**

**Quietly he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a cup from the cabinet and looking for the milk in the fridge, muttering to himself as he saw those delicious raw steaks "breakfast later, milk now". Bakura cursed loudly as he spilled hot water on himself.**

Ryou stirred when he heard Bakura cursing in the kitchen, putting his book down, picking up his Valentine's Day present for Bakura and quickly made his way into the kitchen. Hoping Bakura hasn't managed to set it on fire AGAIN. As he entered the kitchen he couldn't help but giggle as he saw the sight of Bakura in a kitchen making tea. He was so cute! Bakura turned, death staring at Ryou who fell into a fit of giggles as he saw Bakura holding a floral cup. He took a few minutes to compose himself again. Grinning mischievously he handed Bakura a heart shaped box, whispering "Happy Valentine's Day" as he pecked Bakura on the cheek.

**Bakura lost it. First Ryou paints their room bright pink then he came in here GIGGILING LIKE A FREAKIN SCHOOL GIRL at his attempt at trying to do something NICE FOR ONCE and now he hands him a heart shaped box with what could only being sickly sweet chocolates. "I'm the king of Throwing knives, I'm on the top of every leader board, I'm the best in England, best in the world in fact and you expect me to eat something as girly as chocolate, you'd think you'd know me better after five years!" Bakura yelled.**

Ryou looked down sadly, but was smiling inside. Of course he knew how Bakura would react, he loved teasing him and anything pink and girly would put him in a rage, he had the worst temper. Now came his favourite bit.

**Bakura looked down guiltily "Look, I'm sorry. It's just with all the girly stuff and that good-for-nothing Marik making passes at my brother. What I'm trying to say is thankyou and sorry for being such a jerk" Bakura said, looking up into Ryou's gorgeous eyes.**

Ryou shook his head side to side and leaned forward and tenderly kissed Bakura on the lips and purposefully leaned back as Bakura tried to deepen it. Bakura looked flustered for a second and he opened mouth about to ask "why", but Ryou put his finger on Bakura's soft lips and looked down at the present.

**Bakura, taking the hint slowly opened the heart-shaped box, his eyes grew wide as he took in the gleaming, special edition knives and there was also a note inside the box which said:**

I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you.

Your Valentine, Ryou who loves you x infinity

Ryou had no chance of stopping Bakura this time as his mouth crashed upon his, neither did he want to. Bakura demanded entry and Ryou gladly granted it. Their tongues explored each other mouths which had become as familiar as their own, over the years. Their tongues playfully twisted around each other's before they had to come out for air.

Ryou leaned back against his husband's tall figure. This never got old. "Happy Valentine's Day" Bakura whispered seductively into Ryou's ear.


End file.
